


【芬路is rio】为了开车而肉的身体交缠不需要题目

by skyretsu



Category: Dragon raja
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyretsu/pseuds/skyretsu





	【芬路is rio】为了开车而肉的身体交缠不需要题目

1.cp：芬路only  
2.看题目就知道我这篇文没质量_(:з」∠)_带了一点点道具play，r18  
3.很短，就是写了爽的东西。1000+而已。可以说是强x也可以说是合x

以上能接受吗？

如果能，请往下。

你还有反悔的机会

ready，go↓

卡塞尔的学生宿舍里：

“嗯……哈啊……拿，拿出来……”

路明非背对着芬格尔趴在不算宽阔的木床上，臀部高翘，双腿张开，恰好能看见艳红的穴口一张一合的吞吐着空气，还隐约能看到小穴里面埋藏不深的粉色物体。随着那个东西的震动，一声声无力的呻吟不断从路明非口中泄露出来。

“为什么，我看你吃的挺欢的，后面都湿成这个样子了。”

与路明非形成鲜明对比的是芬格尔。他一脸平静的揉捏着路明非柔软雪白的臀瓣，另一只手漫不经心地戳弄着路明非的后穴。他并不直接进入，只是时不时扯一下链接着跳蛋的细丝或稍微将跳蛋再推的深一点。说实话若非他的嗓音因为情欲微微嘶哑和他胯间鼓起的帐篷，别人根本想象不到他是在做这种事。

“不行……不要……”

这种不上不下的快感让处在高潮边缘的路明非很是难过，想射射不了，却又偏偏恰好能够吊着他让他软不下去。他身体颤抖的厉害，被调教得成熟而又贪婪的小穴主动吞吃着芬格尔的手指，渴盼着让什么更加粗大的东西来填满他，占有他，让他不停的达到高潮。

“真的不要？”芬格尔两根手指顺着因不知是肠液还是前列腺液还是润滑液总之变得湿热放松的小穴就这么滑了进去。几乎在同时，已经空虚了许久的那一圈圈艳红色的肠肉就迫不及待地缴上了他的手指。感受到路明非小穴的热情，芬格尔只觉得自己胯中的东西又胀大了几分，却仍然忍着胀痛不肯轻易插入——这么轻易让路明非爽可就看不到路明非这么可爱的表情了。欲求不满的路明非真的是非常诱人也非常让人想要狠狠的欺负呢。

而且……

现在还不是插入的最佳时机呢。

芬格尔嘴角勾起一抹笑，手指抽动着带出淫靡而臊人的“噗啾噗啾”的水声，指尖控制着跳蛋摩擦过内壁朝那个可以给路明非带来快感的位置移动，还一边观察着路明非的表情。

随着跳蛋与前列腺的距离逐渐缩小，路明非的呼吸随着芬格尔的动作渐渐急促起来，穴肉也咬的更加欢快了。芬格尔早就知道路明非的身体有多么饥渴难耐，于是看准机会手指抵住跳蛋往前列腺的位置狠狠一压——

剧烈震动的玩具被男人的手指顶在前列腺上，敏感点被疯狂捶打带来的是近乎于疼痛的灭顶般的快感，路明非的眼前当即炸裂出一朵朵白花。

“啊——！！！”

路明非颤抖得厉害，哪怕被束缚环限制的死死的阴茎弹了弹并未能发泄，路明非却仍然感觉自己几乎要被汹涌的快感冲昏了头，白净的手指死死地抠着身下的床单，颈部后仰，身体绷得紧紧地，破音的尖叫只发出了半声，腰际却更加贴向床单，形成了一道美丽的弧度。

路明非觉得自己刚刚仿佛高潮了无数遍，高潮中的内壁痉挛着绞紧芬格尔的手指，却反而将跳蛋和前列腺更加紧贴，带来更加恐怖的快感。

路明非趴在床上，却是想不明白他们为什么会变成这样的关系。

明明不久前他们还只是一起插科打诨是不是互损一句的普通师兄弟关系。

……

后穴被某个炽热坚挺的东西撑开充满时，路明非本能地发出一声闷哼，芬格尔猛力向前一顶，几乎顶到肠子里的感觉让路明非又疼又爽，还有一丝反胃的不适。哪怕身体还处于不应期却仍然强烈到无法忽视的快感沿着脊椎直冲大脑皮层，让他忍不住尖叫，来不及咽下的唾沫在唇边拉成一条银丝滴落在床上，配合着长时间保持一个姿势的酸痛纠缠成了一种让路明非不知该躲闪还是该迎合的蚀骨销魂。

……

当路明非终于被允许射精时，他已经处于半昏迷状态了。前列腺被热流冲刷过的快感与射精的爽叠加在一起是远远超过1+1的刺激。

芬格尔抹去了路明非脸上的生理泪水，将自己的东西从路明非暂时无法闭合的小穴抽出。几乎在同时，大量的白浊涌出，弄脏了床单。但芬格尔并不介意这些而是轻松地将身上一片狼藉的路明非打横抱起，往浴室走。

芬格尔温柔而坚定地撑开路明非的穴口，一点一点将自己留在他体内的东西清理干净。任由水流冲去身上糜乱的体液，芬格尔在怀中人儿唇上落下一个吻。

一个……带着爱意却永远不会在路明非清醒时落下的吻。

———————————the end———————————  
码完了。

溜了溜了。


End file.
